Perfection
by Nommi
Summary: Perfection can sometimes be found in unexpected places. AU story.


**AN: This is one of my favourite stories mainly because nobody expected the ending :-D. Tis AU so...ya know. Enjoy**

**AN2: Oh yer and I do own the characters of Kitten and Charlie but not the resemblance to our 2 favourite characters from the hit tv show, they are all Jerry Bruckheimers (lucky lucky man) **

**Perfection**

She didn't want to be here, fancy parties and rich old men just weren't her thing. The only conversation you could hold with them was either about a new business venture or how much money they had made last year. Kitten had promised her father though and a promise made to Joseph Straw was one you kept.

Dressed in a shimmering red spaghetti strap dress and matching strappy heels, she knew she was beautiful, her many admirers were testament to that.

Grabbing a glass on champagne from a passing tray, Kitten scanned the room for anyone of interest, someone who wouldn't try and seduce her with money and finery. She already had enough of that courtesy of her father, the owner of a string of hotels and casino's and one of the richest men in the city.

As she turned her head, her hair flicked out a little. Golden tresses dropped in loose curls over her shoulders and hanging just down onto her back.

Languidly twirling a stray strand around her finger her attention was suddenly caught by a flash of shiny dark hair tied into a loose ponytail. Tanned skin pointed towards Eastern European decent, maybe Italian or Spanish Kitten mused to herself. A slim athletic body was covered in a perfectly fitted black shirt and long legs hidden beneath tailored black trousers.

She couldn't keep her eyes off of the tall figure behind the bar and found herself being draw closer and closer. She discarded her still full champagne flute so she could legitimately catch the attention of this charming person.

Kitten reached the bar as the last customer turned away, leaving them alone for now. The dark skinned vision turned from the fridge to serve the blonde.

As deep brown eyes met sparkling blue, Kitten felt her stomach flutter and her breath caught in her throat.

"What's your poison?"

"Something; tall, dark and flavoursome"

With a slight smirk and a raised eyebrow the bartender replied,

"I think I can help you with that"

Kitten was no prude and was used to flirting but she found her self blushing at the look she had just received.

The bartender turned back around with a glass holding large amount of amber liquid then topped up the glass with coke.

"And that is?"

Kitten questioned, accepting the glass, her eyes never leaving those dark pools before her.

"Something beautifully refined, flavoursome, perfect on its own but add something dark and sweet it reaches the height of excellence"

Kitten kept eye contact whilst she raised the straw to her mouth and closed her slightly pouting lips around it. Taking a pull of the drink her eyelids slid shut as the alcohol warmed its way down her throat.

As her eyes fluttered open she lowered the glass and took in the face in front of her. Shaped dark eyebrows over almond shaped chocolate brown eyes, dilated pupils making them appear ever darker. Kitten followed a straight nose down to full, soft lips.

As she traced those lips she saw them moving and realised the bartender was talking to her.

"Hmm?"

She mumbled. 'Oh well done Kitten, how eloquent of you'. She snapped her eyes from those enticing lips to deep brown eyes, oh how she could drown in those dark pools.

The bartender's lips curled up into the cutest smirk Kitten had ever seen. 'Damn it Kitten focus on the eyes' Kitten chastised herself mentally.

"I said" the bartender lent forward onto the bar, raising an eyebrow, "You like?"

Kitten treated the bartender to one of her special 1000 Watt smiles.

"I definitely like"

She replied, also leaning her forearms on the bar so they were eye to eye, faces impossibly close.

The bartender's other eyebrow shot up to join the first as an appraising glance was cast over Kitten, eyes lingering on cleavage oh so conveniently put on show when the blonde lent on the bar.

"See something you like?"

It was now Kittens turn to raise an eyebrow however before an answer could be given a woman called over,

"Charlie, you're on break".

Tearing dark eyes away from the azure depths that were holding her ransom to the woman who had spoken, Charlie gave a slight nod and stood up.

Missing the closeness already Kittens' eyes flashed with disappointment.

Noticing this Charlie offered a hand,

"Would you care to accompany me outside to get some fresh air?"

Looking around the room and noticing the majority were over 60 Charlie added,

"It's feeling a little stuffy in here"

Kitten laughed softly at this as she silently agreed. Taking the offered hand, they moved outside through the double doors onto the balcony. Soft music filtered through to them. As they lent on the rail their arms brushed lightly causing Kitten to shiver, her heart pounding from a simple touch.

Even though it was a warm night in the middle of July Charlie though Kitten might be cold. Moving closer Charlie whispered in her ear,

"May I have this dance?"

As warm breath ghosted over her ear, Kitten couldn't help the tingle that raced down her spine again making her shiver. She turned her head so they were close enough to be breathing the same air,

"Of course"

Her breath passing over Charlie's slightly parted lips caused the bartender's eyes to flicker shut briefly.

Placing a hand on delicate hips, Charlie brought Kitten closer as the blonde wrapped her arms around a slender neck. Their bodies melted together as they swayed to the music, blue eyes ever leaving brown.

"You're beautiful"

Kitten sighed as their lips touched for a chaste kiss.

"Not as beautiful as you".

Replied Charlie.

They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity, curves fitting together as though they were meant to be. Kittens' head, tucked under Charlie's chin. When she looked up, Kitten had a question in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Charlie asked her, voice tinged slightly with worry.

"Charlie? Short for...?"

Laughing a deep, rich laugh Charlie answered.

"Charlotte. Charlotte Taylor"

Placing her head back Kitten sighed contentedly.

"Perfect"

She replied closing her eyes.


End file.
